


Unexpectedly Expected

by smolbeanpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien friends, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Dimensions, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Different Dimensions, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance-freeform - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lots of Heartbreak, M/M, OC - character - Freeform, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Voltron Coalition, klance, separation from team, there's truly just so much angst and slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeanpaladin/pseuds/smolbeanpaladin
Summary: Thrown into an alternate dimension, Lance and Keith must find a way home with vital information to help the Coalition. They see help from themselves...? Well, alternate dimension them.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Earth?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome welcome. Please be nice, it's been awhile since I've written for fun in awhile. I also just recently rewatched Voltron and remembered how much I loved Lance & Keith so this is my way of expressing that. 
> 
> The timeline obviously isn't canon but this basically happens after Shiro disappeared, the lion switching and their first real encounter with Lotor. But basically the first chapter in just them getting thrown somewhere unknown and trying to figure it out!

“Keith!” 

The blue, well now red, paladin screamed, reaching for his teammate. Everything had happened so suddenly. This mission wasn’t supposed to be this dangerous. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Please be okay, Lance prayed as he jetted out to Keith who was free floating in space.

“Keith, buddy, wake up,” Lance pleaded as he got close enough to grab Voltron’s leader. He quickly assessed the situation, noting the cracks in the red helmet. “Shit.” He needed to do something quick. Going back to the Galra ship wasn’t an option, sure Lance was a skilled shooter but by himself? He couldn’t fend off who knows how many sentries and keep Keith alive. The Altean castle wasn’t in range of their comms either. 

They were just supposed to get information for the Blade of Marmora. It was supposed to be in and out. Place the chip in the main hub, download the Galra flight logs and leave. This wasn’t supposed to be a heavily guarded ship. The two hadn’t brought either of their lions because they were too easy to spot and not good for stealth missions without the Green Lion. 

Lance silently cursed Allura. Why hadn’t Pidge gone on this with them. Her lion could cloak and then stay back if they needed tech support but no! She was needed on Olkari for some techy mission Lance didn’t quite understand. 

Time was ticking. 

Keith’s helmet was starting to beep, warning of the lowering oxygen levels.

Using all his resources, Lance tried the communication system just to make sure none of his friends were within range. “Coran?” Static. “Anyone?” Nothing. Feeling his emotions rising, Lance was panicking. “Please! Anyone, we need help.” Maybe Red would come save them. She had a bond with both of them. Surely she’d help, right?

Realizing no one could hear him, he started looking around for anything to help them escape this situation. That damned witch had destroyed their ship as they had tried to escape. Keith had realized her attack before he did, moving the ship in a way where he caught the most damage from her attack. 

“Do you always have to be the hero, you idiot,” Lance muttered, still searching for a way out of open space. He didn’t even know the full extent of any of the injuries either had sustained in the blast. They needed somewhere to land, to breathe without worry. 

The paladin had to make a hasty decision and risked going back towards the Galra ship. It was the only thing around that had gravity and air. Keith wasn’t going to last much longer without the latter. Holding on tight to his leader, the two were making their way back when suddenly Lance could feel his jet pack running low. 

They wouldn’t make it. Lance felt like tears threatening to overflow, worrying about losing another member of the team. He couldn’t allow that. He wouldn’t. 

Something moving caught his eye on top of the Galra ship. The witch. What was she doing? He could see her magic coming for them but he was unable to move. His jet pack was empty. There was nothing he could do except shield Keith from the brunt of the attack. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to hit him. 

But all he felt was the weight of the Black Paladin in his arms. 

Wait, weight? Lance opened his eyes realizing they were on another planet. Why? What was the witch's plan? Or was this a trick? He took off his own helmet checking to see if the air was breathable before taking off Keith’s. 

Finally able to feel his own body mass he felt sharp pain in his left leg. It was broken. He knew because back on Earth he had accumulated a wide range of injuries as a child. Speaking of Earth… this place looked oddly like it. 

Now Lance knew for sure this was a trick. But it looked so real. 

“Give it up! I know you’re just messing with us!” He shouted in no particular direction, knowing she would hear them. 

“Who are you yelling at,” croaked Keith.

Startled, Lance jumped and dropped Keith’s head off his lap. “Ow! Why’d you do that?!”

“You scared me! I didn’t expect you to gain consciousness this fast after having no air!” He shouted back. Taking a deep, calming breath he started again, “Are you okay? You… You weren’t moving just a little bit ago.” 

Keith, unmoving from the hard ground, tilted his head back to look in the deep blue eyes of his right hand. There was something in his eyes Keith had never seen. At least not directed towards him. Not being good with emotions he didn’t have a name for it. “Yeah, I think I’m fine. My throat just feels tight, like I can’t get a full breath in.” He paused, taking in a half breath. “My arm.” He flexed both his arms making sure he could still move. “They’re fine, just sore. What about you?”

Lance laughed. He hadn’t meant to, it just escaped. Keith gave him a weird look. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just funny that you took the first attack all on your own and yet your injuries are far less than mine.” He laughed again. This wasn’t funny to him or Keith but it was his way of coping. “I’m pretty sure my leg is broken,” he continued after regaining his composure. 

“I also have no clue where we are. I don’t know what she did to us in her last attack. I think it’s a trick but it feels too real.”

Keith tried to lift himself up into a seated position but his arms gave out under his body weight. Lance shifted slightly behind Keith, looping his arms under his armpits and pulled him up and accidentally towards him. Keith was practically in his lap. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that,” Lance stammered, his cheeks flushed. 

“It’s okay.” Lance expected him to move away but he didn’t. Instead he leaned on him, Lance just chalked it up to him still being weak and recovering. “Any thoughts on where we could be?”

“Maybe… Maybe this is where she sent Shiro.” Lance could practically feel the hope radiating off Keith. No one knew what happened after they had taken down Zarkon. Haggar had done something to Shiro, teleporting him away from the team. Keith had spent countless hours in the Black Lion searching for Shiro but there were no leads. 

A silence fell between the two each trying to figure out what to do next. They were at least protected by the massive trees around them. Lance was amazed at how tall they were and how similar to the trees on Earth. None of the planets they had been to so far, besides Olkari, had massive green trees. It was quite a beautiful place to just sit and relax had they ended up here on their own terms. Now they didn’t know if this was a trap, a trick of the mind or something else. They didn’t know what danger was outside this safe space they landed on. 

“Should… should we try and scout the area out,” the Cuban boy’s voice felt weak. He felt weak. Lance knew with his leg they would have difficulty going together, he would just slow Keith down. 

Keith nodded. “Yeah, let’s try and figure this out.” Not wanting to rely on the Red Paladin, Keith pushed himself off the ground before offering his hand to Lance, who just stared dumbfounded by the gesture. “C’mon.” He grabbed Lance’s hand, pulling him up and helped support his body weight. 

“This could be a trap,” Lance muttered half to Keith and half to himself. 

“We won’t know unless we actually search.” His voice was sharp. Not harsh, like he was sometimes, but more commanding and in control. The hot-headed pilot who was kicked out of the Garrison had changed in a mere days. Sure, he sometimes let his impulses decide Voltron’s attacks but he was better than that first day against Lotor. 

Lance was relying on Keith to keep him stable but that was hard when both were injured and weak. Lance hoped they found some sign of where they were. He also hoped the inhabitants of this planet were friendly but if this was a trick of the witch it probably wasn’t. It was most likely some monster filled planet that just wanted to eat them. He tensed at the thought. At least they still had their bayards. 

Keith stopped abruptly. “We’ve reached the edge of the woods. We need higher ground.” Was he talking to Lance or himself? It was hard to tell. “I’m going to climb up one of these trees to see what’s out there.” His dark eyes quickly found the perfect tree and place to hide Lance. “Stay here, you’re in no shape to climb.”

Without thinking Lance reached out and grabbed Keith’s wrist. “You aren’t much better. You can barely walk five steps without needing to stop and your arms! You could barely lift yourself up, Kogane.”

“Lance, just listen to me and stay.” If looks could kill, Lance was sure he’d be dead on the spot. “Are-Are you gonna let go?” They both looked down at Lance still gripping Keith. Lance quickly released as if the other boy was on fire.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Keith was almost to the tree he picked out before Lance, barely audible whispered, “Be careful.” God forbid something happens like Keith falling out of the tree, leaving Lance alone in this place. He watched the leader of Voltron scale the tree like a squirrel before he was out of sight. Lance felt his heartbeat increase. 

He waited for what felt like hours for Keith to return. While he was waiting his mind started to wander. What had gone wrong on the mission? Why was the Blade’s information so incorrect? Haggar wasn’t supposed to be there. The druids were sometimes on smaller ships like that but never her. She mostly stuck to Zarkon like glue. 

Maybe with him gone she was concocting her own plans. But why didn’t she kill them? Why do this? Whatever all this was. Two paladins of Voltron would’ve been gone if she had finished them like Lance thought she would. 

But had they failed? Lance panicked checking every nook and cranny of his suit for the little chip of data. He still had it. If only they could get it back to the Blade. This information was vital to the Coalition. Even with Zarkon gone, Lotor was still a big threat. He acted against his own. He was unpredictable and dangerous. Stopping him and freeing the Galra occupied planets were of the utmost importance. 

Frustrated, Lance punched the tree, instantly regretting it after the sharp pain enveloped his fist. “Fuck.” If only he hadn’t been so weak. If only he saw one step ahead of the witch they wouldn’t be here. He felt like he wasn’t pulling his weight on the team or even their missions lately. 

Fighting didn’t come easy to him like it did for Keith or technology with Pidge. Everyone had a role in the team but what was his? The joker? That wouldn’t exactly help in a battle unless he planned to make the Galra laugh to death but Earth humor was sure to go over their head. A 7th wheel. 

Lance shook his head, trying to shake the negative thoughts out. Thinking this way wouldn’t change anything. It would just stress him out more. He needed to focus on getting him and Keith off of this planet. Or mind trip. He was still unsure about if this was real or not. It felt real enough but he had never experienced the magic or extent of torture the Druids could put them through. For all he knew he was still floating in space and this was his brain coping with dying. 

But why would his brain have him trapped on an unknown planet with the person he fought with the most. Surely if he was dying he’d have happier thoughts would he not? 

This hothead needed to hurry up, Lance didn’t know how much more silence he could take. He thought about calling out to him but worried it would scare him and he’d fall. Biting his tongue he went back to looking around. This place felt so familiar. Like he’d been here before. 

The trees. There was a faint sound of running water that Lance could now hear without Keith’s breathing in his ear. He turned to look across the edge of the forest. It was all too similar to the Capitol State Forest in Washington. The woods were more overgrown, no clear trails around but Lance had spent a whole summer in those woods, trying to learn how to survive in the wild. He was a weird kid back then and thought doing survival training would help prepare him for the Garrison. He never knew what weird missions he’d be sent on once he passed the school. But this place… It wasn’t Earth was it?! 

Lance was almost jumping for joy at the idea of being on Earth. Maybe he could swing home before they figured out how to get back into space. Would he want to go back if he saw his family again? He had missed them every single day since leaving the Garrison. They didn’t know what happened to him, if he was even still alive. He couldn’t imagine what his parents and younger siblings must feel. 

He knew he had a duty as a Paladin but he knew they could find a better pilot. Someone more like Keith, better suited for Red. Oh! If they were on Earth they could just find someone at the Garrison to replace hime. It was the perfect plan. The team would be stronger all around and Lance could stay with his family. 

No, no, no! Lance didn’t want to abandon his team. He had been the first chosen Paladin. Blue chose him, then closed him out but still! She picked him. She saw something in him that he didn’t see for himself. Something that maybe he would never realize. He couldn’t leave. The team needed him. He needed them. Someone had to keep Keith in check. As the right hand of Voltron he couldn’t just leave. 

What was taking Keith so long? The sky was starting to get darker. Lance didn’t know how long Keith had been gone. Was time different here or had Keith really just been gone for ages? Trying not to think the worst Lance started singing one of his favorite songs. The sad tune, calming his nerves. Even if he wasn’t sad there was something cathartic about sad songs that just cleansed the soul. 

If Lance had been paying attention he might have noticed Keith standing away from Lance, listening to him sing. It was beautiful, though Keith wouldn’t admit that to him. Not yet at least. Lance’s voice was full of emotion, the sorrow dripping off every word. The leader waited until Lance was done before making his presence known. He pretended to come running up towards the injured paladin.

“Hey! Lance, I think I found something,” Keith called. His voice was close but still a little echoey. He was climbing down finally! Keith made his way quickly to Lance. “There’s something that way,” he was pointing East. “But it’s too far to make it there tonight so we have to make camp and make our way there tomorrow. There’s a river a little further up, we can rest there.” Keith was already pulling Lance up, ready to guide him to whatever it was her found.

“Hey, wait!” Lance stopped him. “What did you see? Why are you so eager to get to it?”

Keith smiled. A real smile. “A ship, Lance.” A way out? They could leave. “It looks like the castle. Allura’s castle.”


	2. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before heading to the castle, the boys make camp for the night. Lance tries to be helpful but ends up causing Keith to worry more than anything. There's also a lil bit of fluff stuffed in here

“Wait? Are you sure? You didn’t hallucinate due to lack of oxygen?” There was no way it was Coran and the team. They wouldn’t have been able to find them this fast, right? Lance’s head was reeling with questions. “Keith, don’t mess with me.” 

“I’m not! Why would I lie about that? I want out of here just as badly as you do.” Keith yelled, not really meaning to. He was annoyed that Lance thought he would lie to him about something like this. Getting out of here was their only option. There was still so much to do. 

“We have to go make camp by the river,” Keith filled the awkward silence by lifting his teammate up. They also needed something to bind Lance’s leg before it got worse. The castle would heal him though. They just had to make it through the night. 

They stumbled over the rough terrain. Lance kept apologizing, he felt like dead weight. If something attacked them would he even be useful? He could sense Keith growing agitated at his apologies, causing him to apologize again. He couldn’t help it. He was a people pleaser. He wanted, no that’s not correct, needed people to like him. One of his biggest flaws. 

“Hey,” Keith’s voice was soft. “It’s okay, stop worrying. If it was the other way around I know you’d help me like this.” He gave the limping paladin a squeeze around his waist, trying to be comforting.

Lance was thankful it was darker because Keith might’ve noticed his reddening face. Keith was comforting him? The oxygen deprivation must have really affected him. Keith was never like this. Not even to Shiro when he was in a mood, it was always Shiro comforting Keith.   
___________________________

They finally reached a spot Keith deemed appropriate for rest. He guided Lance to the ground before leaving to find firewood and maybe something to eat. Lance wanted to be useful so he grabbed a large branch by where he was seated, using it to lean on as he made his way towards the water. 

Walking in the dark with a broken leg, unaware of the terrain proved to be rather difficult for the young paladin. He kept stumbling and nearly running into things but sure enough he finally found the bank of the river. The current was a lot stronger than he anticipated but he wasn’t going to let Keith do all the work. He could still get the water and make it back before Keith even noticed he was gone. Right?

Lance looked around for the easiest access point where he could dip his helmet into the water. Aha! There! 

He hobbled over to the rocky ledge juting over the river. The rock was a little slippery due to the water bouncing off it but Lance could manage it. He was used to playing on slippery rocks living so close to the ocean most of his life. 

Just as his helmet had almost reached the water, his foot slipped from under him sending him plummeting into the rough waters. 

As his head hit the water he only felt a small wave of panic. The current was strong, pulling him down stream but he’d swam in rougher. He just needed to reorient himself on which side of the river he had come from… 

“Shit, shit shit!” The banks looked the same. There was no clear indication of which way he should go. He needed to decide quickly before he got swept further down river. 

Would it really matter which side he picked? If he picked the side he came from, he’d reunite with Keith but if he picked the other side they'll reunite in the morning since the castle is on this side. But then he’d be sleeping alone, with no protection from creatures lurking. 

He made up his mind, he was going to the bank left of him. He was in the middle of the river when he heard something. His name? It was hard to tell over the sound of the river. He frantically looked around but he couldn’t see anyone so he just kept swimming.

“HEY! You idiot, wrong way!” Keith was shouting at him from the other side. “Why would you think this was a good idea?!” He was pacing back and forth, muttering angrily to himself, waiting for Lance to turn around. His eyes never left the Red Paladin making his way across the river, in case something happened. 

Lance had almost reached the bank where Keith stood waiting when a hand was thrust in front of him. “I can do this part myself…” He mumbled but took Keith’s hand. With all of his strength Keith yanked Lance up and into his arms. 

“You idiot! You could’ve gotten hurt or drowned! Why are you being so reckless Lance,” Keith didn’t mean to scold him. He had just been worried and scared something bad had happened to his teammate. Keith pulled Lance slightly away from him checking him to see if he was hurt anywhere. 

Only relaxing when he concluded Lance hadn’t suffered any new injuries, the team leader smacked the top of Lance’s head. 

“Ow, Mullet! What was that for,” Lance yelled as he raised his hand to where Keith hit him. 

“Stop being stupid. You’re injured, all you had to do was sit still for a few minutes and wait. Now you’re drenched! We don’t know how cold it gets here at night! You could’ve died Lance.”

Lance flinched at his words. He knew Keith was right. He knew it was reckless to run off with his broken leg and in an unknown place. “I was trying to help. We’re a team. I didn’t want you to do everything alone.” 

Without another word Keith threw Lance over his shoulder, carrying him back to the makeshift campsite. “Hey! Put me down! I can walk!” Lance tried to protest but gave up, realizing how exhausted he was. 

When they made it back to the spot, Keith quickly started a fire and made sure Lance was close enough to dry off. Keith had found some berries and a small rabbit for them to eat, he had just hoped it would give them enough energy to make it to the castle tomorrow. It hadn’t looked that far when Keith had seen it from the tree but it had been hard to gauge the terrain in this area. 

“Get some sleep, I’ll take the first watch,” Keith told Lance, who was practically asleep sitting up. Lance fell back and was out like a light. The soft glow of the fire danced across his face. Keith couldn’t help but stare, entranced by the boy or the fire he couldn’t tell.   
______________________________

As the morning light began to shine, Lance stirred a little. There was something wrapped around him, it was warm and comforting so Lance snuggled closer to it, unwilling to get up yet. He was afraid to open his eyes and discover he hadn’t dreamt this entire thing. 

Something next to him left out a soft moan. Lance slowly opened his eyes slowly, still heavy with sleep and what he saw in front of him startled him. He wanted to scream but no sound left his mouth. Instead, he just stared, his mouth agape. 

Keith was almost nose to nose with him. Keith was the thing, the person, he had cuddled closer to. How had this happened? Why had Keith slept so close to him? Why was his arm around Lance?! As much as Lance wanted to pull away, he was also mesmerized by Keith’s sleeping face. He wasn’t scowling like he usually was, the broadiness was replaced by his softer side. Up close Lance could see his sharp jawline but oddly soft cheeks. 

Lance felt his hand moving towards the Texan’s face. Almost as if in an out of body experience Lance watched himself move a piece of Keith’s hair from his face. The other boy moved into the touch and Lance’s breath caught in his throat. 

Keith’s eyes started to flutter open and Lance backed away as far as he could without waking Keith up faster. When Keith finally opened his eyes, he frantically looked around before his eyes rested on Lance. Lance had sat up, turned away from Keith and was trying to act busy. Keith cleared his throat trying to get his attention.

Lance turned around, taking in Keith’s bedhead and smiled. “Morning, sleepyhead! What a great day to trek into the unknown and find our friends!” 

Before long the two were up and moving, Keith still supporting Lance’s body weight, on their way towards the castle. Their only way out, it looked like. They both hoped and prayed this wasn’t a trap. It had to be the castle, Allura and the others had found them. They would be safe. 

After almost an hour of walking the top of the castle was in sight! They tried to pick up their pace but with Lance’s injury it was hard. Keith didn’t want to push him too hard or make him feel weak by relying on Keith. 

“Lance, slow down. It’s not going anywhere.”

“Can’t keep up Kogane?” 

“You wish!” He was happy to see Lance could still pick fights with him despite probably being in so much pain. 

They finally made it to the castle! They both froze at the entrance, should they just walk in? What was appropriate? If they just walked in the team might think they’re intruders and attack. Opting for one of his favorite tactics, Lance knocked on the massive door. The sound seemed to reverberate throughout the empty field the castle rested in. 

When nothing happened immediately, Lance looked at Keith and shrugged. “Hey! Guys! Open up! It’s Keith and Lance!” The door started to open. “Awesome!” 

The two were about to stride right in, happy to be back so soon, when they noticed the two people in front of them weren't anyone from their team. Stood before them was a male Galra soldier and a male Altean. Both seemed oddly similar.

“Who-Who are you?” Stammered Lance, clutching onto Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short! I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger :3 I'm also trying to work on chapters quickly so if I get super busy I won't have to delay a chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments, it lets me know how you guys are liking the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed the first chapter! I'm going to try and update regularly and keep chapters fairly long. 
> 
> In the next chapter the boys will make it the castle and meet alternate dimension them!


End file.
